


Pies ogrodnika

by Niah



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bromance, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 15:16:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7177046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niah/pseuds/Niah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Krótka miniaturka o zauroczeniu Jamesa Pottera do młodszego z braci Black, Regulusa, i tego konsekwencjach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pies ogrodnika

**Author's Note:**

> Dla Kanako, bo jej kiedyś obiecałam.

# Pies ogrodnika

  
  


  
James Potter zrobił coś strasznego i panicznie obawiał się konsekwencji tego czynu. 

  
Beznadziejnie zakochał się w Regulusie Blacku. 

  
Chociaż, zakochał się, to za wiele powiedziane. James się zadurzył. Głupio,  
młodzieńczo i całkiem nieodpowiedzialnie. Najgorsze jednak było to, że tuż obok niego, na wyciągnięcie ręki, spał przysłowiowy pies ogrodnika – Syriusz Black – który, gdyby tylko dowiedział się o fatalnym zauroczeniu Jamesa, przerobiłby go na dziczyznę, a jego rogi powiesił na Grimmauld Place tuż nad kominkiem. 

  
Jim długo zastanawiał się nad tym, co właściwie pociąga go w młodym Blacku, siedząc w bibliotece i obserwując stolik nieopodal, gdzie zebrała się grupa Ślizgonów. W tym Regulus Black. 

  
On i Syriusz byli podobni. Obaj mieli nieprawdopodobnie czarne włosy, przyjemne i sypkie w dotyku (James wiedział o tym, bo czochrał włosy Łapy nie raz i nie dwa, a Regulus miał prawdopodobnie takie same). Ich skóra była nienaturalnie blada, ale nie sprawiała niezdrowego wyrazu. Właściwie, to bardzo uroczo kontrastowała z włosami i podkreślała rumiane wargi. Syriusz miał tendencje do wykrzywiania swoich w kpiącym uśmiechu, a Regulus przygryzał dolną w taki sposób, że Jamesowi ciarki przechodziły po plecach. Ich kości policzkowe były wyraźne, nosy ostre, a podbródki szpiczaste. Jedyną rzeczą, która ich różniła, były oczy. 

  
Oczy Syriusza były jak burzowe niebo. Stalowe, bystre i z tym niebezpiecznym błyskiem, którego Potter obawiał się w głębi duszy. Oczy Regulusa, natomiast, były brązowe jak czekolada, łagodne i sprawiały wrażenie znudzonych. Obaj mieli długie, niemal dziewczęce rzęsy, ale Jamesowi to wcale nie przeszkadzało. 

  
Regulus był leworęczny. Jego palce były długie i smukłe, z zadbanymi paznokciami i rodowym pierścieniem na serdecznym palcu prawej ręki. Trzymał pióro, zginając mocno środkowy palec i stawiając pełne, duże litery. A przynajmniej tak się Jamesowi wydawało, gdy spoglądał na piszącego Regulusa i porównywał jego rękę z chaotycznie wywijającym nadgarstkiem Syriusza, którego litery były zamaszyste, ostro zakończone i stawiane w wielkim pośpiechu. 

  
Syriusz nie miał w sobie tej specyficznej dozy tajemniczości, co jego młodszy brat. Zastąpiła ją brawura i pewność siebie. Oraz pokłady nieukierunkowanego gniewu, który rósł w Syriuszu z dnia na dzień, gdy Ślizgoni przechodzili obok niego, nagrywając się z jego ucieczki, a Regulus udawał, że brat dla niego nie istnieje. 

  
Niemniej jednak, James był pewien, że gdyby wykonał jakiś, jakikolwiek nieodpowiedni ruch względem Regulusa, Syriusz nie zawahałby się go rozszarpać, pomimo sześcioletniej przyjaźni. O tak, to właśnie wyrażała postawa Łapy – _możesz patrzeć, możesz marzyć, ale nie próbuj dotykać._  


  
A James nie marzył o niczym tak mocno, jak o dotknięciu skóry Regulusa Blacka, by własnoręcznie przekonać się, czy jest tak miękka i delikatna, jak się wydaje. 

  
♠  


  
— Na co patrzysz, Rogaczu? — Pytanie Syriusza brzmi jak oskarżenie, chociaż James nie jest w stanie stwierdzić, czy tak tylko mu się wydaje czy Syriusz naprawdę coś podejrzewa. 

  
— Zastanawiam się, jaki nowy kawał wyciąć Ślizgonom. 

  
Łapa patrzy na niego długo w milczeniu, lustrując go tym swoim dzikim spojrzeniem, które sprawia, że James czuje się niezręcznie i byłoby tak nadal, gdyby Remus nie wrócił z podręcznikiem do transmutacji i nie zarządził pisania eseju dla McGonagall. 

  
Gdy James ponownie patrzy w stronę sąsiedniego stolika, Regulusa już tam nie ma. Nie ma nawet śladu, że tam siedział. 

  
♠  


  
James lubił oglądać mecze Ślizgonów, wyjątkowo, z trybun. Głównie z uwagi na młodego Blacka, który wyginał się i prężył na miotle, podążając za malutką, świecącą kuleczką. W głębi ducha Jim cieszył się za każdym razem, gdy Regulusowi udawało się ją złapać, bo to był jeden z tych niewielu momentów, kiedy Ślizgon pokazywał, że ma jakieś uczucia i nie jest pozbawioną emocji marionetką. 

  
Któregoś razu, gdy cały zespół podrzucał Regulusa wysoko do góry, ciesząc się z wygranej (dwieście dwadzieścia do trzydziestu!), ich spojrzenia się skrzyżowały. Przez krótką chwilę James czuł się tak, jakby ten szczupły, delikatny szukający przejrzał go całego na wylot i śmiał mu się w twarz, że zna jego sekret. 

  
Wiele razy później wmawiał sobie, że Regulus patrzył na Syriusza. _Musiał_ patrzeć na Syriusza. Prawda? 

  
♠  


  
Merlin wiedział, że to byłoby złe, więc James nie miał żadnych lekcji z Blckiem z tej prostej przyczyny, ze Regulus był młodszy. Ale czasem, dosłownie czasem, chciałby znajdować się w jednej sali z Regiem, by zobaczyć go w innej pozycji niż przechadzającego się korytarzem. 

  
James wyobrażał sobie, że są na Obronie Przed Czarną Magią. Regulus stoi naprzeciwko niego z wyciągniętą różdżką (jego palec wskazujący jest wysunięty do przodu i płasko przylega do czarnego, jak włosy Regulusa, drewna), a mankiet jego koszuli jest podciągnięty do góry, ukazując wąski nadgarstek i kilka włosów na przedramieniu. Regulus stoi na rozstawionych nogach, z lewą wysuniętą do przodu. Ma ugięte kolana, gotowy do nagłego skoku niczym pantera, a wolną rękę trzyma za plecami, jakby w ogóle jej nie potrzebował. Jego plecy są wyprostowane i cała swoją postawą mówi, że pokona Jamesa. Tylko jego oczy błyszczą dziwnie w bladej twarzy, niczym oczy przestraszonego zwierzęcia, które ktoś zagonił w kąt. 

  
Rogacz nie umie stać tak dumnie jak Regulus. Jego plecy są przygarbione. Wolną ręką co chwila poprawia okulary i przeczesuje niesforne włosy. Też ma ugięte kolana, ale nogi ustawione są jednej linii, gotowe do nagłego schylenia się, nie skoku. Trzyma różdżkę mocno, wszystkimi palcami, a rękawy ma podciągnięte do łokci i całkiem nie przejmuje się tym, że właśnie je pomiął. 

  
Wyobraża sobie jak w jednym momencie rzucają zaklęciami i myślą tylko o jednym – pokonaniu drugiego. Czerwony strumień dosięga w którymś momencie kolana Regulusa i Black upada na ziemię. W wyobrażeniach Jamesa to zawsze on wygrywa i uśmiecha się na widok dzikiego i upokorzonego spojrzenia Regulusa. Podskórnie czuje, że nie byłoby ono dzikie, bo dzikie spojrzenie jest zarezerwowane tylko dla Syriusza, ale mimo to, nie może się oprzeć, odczuwając tę nieprzyzwoitą satysfakcję. 

  
Merlinie. James zdawał sobie sprawę, że wcale nie pasują do siebie z Regulusem. Nie zamienili ze sobą ani jednego normalnego zdania, w którym jeden nie wyzywałby drugiego, a jednak Jim nie umie wyrzucić z pamięci widoku wykrzywionych warg Regulusa, gdy wymawia słowo _szlama_. 

  
♠  


  
Remus wie. Nie wie, że chodzi o Regulusa, ale wie, że Jamesa coś trapi. Wie też, że Syriusz staje się powoli bardziej nerwowy niż zazwyczaj, ale nie umie pomóc ani jednemu, ani drugiemu. Może tylko patrzeć na powolne umartwianie się Jamesa i gotujący się gniew Syriusza i domyślać się, o co chodzi. 

  
Domyśla się w momencie, w którym Syriusz rzuca pomysł podłożenia Regulusowi i jego kolegom łajnobom do pokoi, a James go nie popiera. Pierwszy raz nie chodzi o Severusa Snape'a i pierwszy raz James i Syriusz się w czymś nie zgadzają. 

  
Syriusz stwierdza, że zrobi to sam. James odpowiada, że Syriusz może robić co chce, w końcu _nareszcie_ jest wolnym czarodziejem, ale jego peleryna-niewidka nie weźmie w tym udziału. 

  
♠  


  
Ma ona inne zadanie. 

  
Rogacz czeka prawie do zmroku, aż Syriusz wraz z Peterem wrócą z lochów i pójdą się myć. Jak na złość, pierwszy idzie Peter, więc James udaje, że śpi i nie odpowiada na żadną zaczepkę Syriusza. Ma nadzieję, że Łapa zrezygnował. 

  
Gdy Black idzie się myć, a Peter wygodnie układa w swoim łóżku, James nakłada na siebie szatę wierzchnią i pelerynę-niewidkę, po czym wymyka się z Wieży Gryffindoru z mapą w rękach i biegnie do dormitoriów Ślizgonów, by pozbyć się łajnobomb. 

  
W lochach jest zimno. James czuje to nawet przez podeszwy butów. Wszędzie palą się słabym, zielonym ogniem pochodnie, rzucając złowrogie cienie na ściany. Pokój Wspólny jest opustoszały i James czuje się jakby trafił do niedawnego miejsca zbrodni Voldemorta. 

  
Kierując się mapą, odnajduje pokój Regulusa. Przykłada ucho do drzwi, ale nic zza nich nie słyszy, więc powoli je otwiera, zaglądając do środka. 

  
W pomieszczeniu jest ciemno jak w grobowcu. Nie ma okien, więc James stąpa bardzo ostrożnie, starając nie natrafić na czyjeś łóżko czy kufer i nie narobić hałasu. Mapa mówi mu, że łóżko Regulusa jest tuż naprzeciwko niego, więc James powoli do niego podchodzi, dotykając kolumienek i stając przy węzgłowiu. Teraz widzi, że mapa nie kłamie, a przed nim leży śpiący Regulus Black. James nurkuje pod jego łóżko, szukając łajnobomby, ale nic pod nim nie ma. 

  
_Może schowali je pod poduszką?_ , myśli, prostując się i jednocześnie zastanawiając, jak podnieść poduszkę Regulusa i go nie obudzić. 

  
Powoli wkłada rękę pod nią, próbując wyłapać coś, co mogłoby kształtem przypominać łajnobombę, ale udaje mu się znaleźć tylko różdżkę i woli jej nie ruszać. Patrzy na śpiącą twarz Blacka, odsłoniętą szyję i niepewnie wyglądający zza czarnej koszuli od piżamy obojczyk. 

  
Mógłby go teraz dotknąć i sprawdzić, czy jego skóra tak miękka, jak sobie to wyobraża czy jest zupełnie inna, a jeśli tak, to jaka? 

  
James jest Huncwotem, Gryfonem i po prostu Jamesem, więc ciekawość stanowi podstawowy element jego osobowości. Powoli wyciąga rękę ku Regulusowi, jednocześnie próbując drugą znaleźć coś pod jego poduszką. 

  
Gdy jego palce są już tuż-tuż obojczyka Blacka, ten nagle otwiera oczy, całkowicie czarne dla Jamesa w tym momencie, i łapie go za rękę z taką sprawnością, jakby chwytał złoty znicz. 

  
Rogacz słyszy, jak Regules wciąga gwałtownie powietrze, jakby miał zaraz krzyczeć. Robi więc najgłupszą rzecz, jaka mu przychodzi w tej chwili do głowy – zrywa z siebie niewidkę i całuje Regulusa Blacka. 

  
Ciało Ślizgona drętwieje, a Potter ma wrażenie, że umiera i rodzi się na nowo. Usta Regulusa są miękkie, ciepłe i nie mają żadnego określonego smaku, ale jednak James czuje się tak, jakby spijał z nich co najmniej nektar, napój bogów. 

  
Nim Regulus zdąży zareagować i odepchnie Jamesa, Gryfon już ucieka z jego sypialni, naciągając niewidkę na głowę. 

  
♠  


  
Syriusz nie śpi. James tego nie wie na pewno, ale czuje, że Syriusz tylko czekał na jego powrót. To był podstęp. Powiedział, że podłoży łajnobomby i nie zrobił tego, sprawdzając, co zrobi James. 

  
Potter czuje się oszukany i zdradzony przez najlepszego przyjaciela, ale później dorywa go sumienie, szepcząc mu do ucha cieniutkim głosikiem, że przecież wcale nie jest lepszy, a Syriusz to pies ogrodnika, musi pilnować jabłek. 

  
_Pies ogrodnika musi pilnować jabłek._ A jeżeli James jedno nadgryzł, ma prawo ugryźć Jamesa. 

  
♠  


  
Syriusz z nim nie rozmawiał i udawał, że nie istnieje. Nawet głupiutki Peter zauważył, że coś jest nie tak, ale nie miał odwagi zapytać, o co poszło, gdy Syriusz miał ten znienawidzony przez siebie, arystokratyczny wyraz twarzy, okazujący pogardę dla wszystkich, którzy nie mieli szczęścia bycia nim, a James udawał, że nie istnieje, co raz zerkając na Syriusza, co raz w stronę Regulusa. 

  
Regulus patrzył na niego cały czas, powoli konsumując śniadanie. Jego spojrzenie mówiło _znam twój sekret, Jamesie Potterze_ , a kpiący uśmiech dopowiadał _i wiem, kto mógłby dowiedzieć się o nim jako pierwszy._  


  
James czuł się fatalnie. 

  
♠  


  
Regulus się nim bawił. 

  
Uśmiechał się do niego, gdy Syriusz patrzył i robił to w taki sposób, że Jimowi robiło się gorąco, ale każda reakcja była surowo zabroniona, gdy na karku czuł chłodne, chmurne spojrzenie. 

  
Więc James wykorzystywał każdą okazję, jaka się nadarzała. A że Syriusz chodził na eliksiry... James miał wtedy więcej czasu na zastanowienie się, co zrobić ze sprawą młodszego Blacka. 

  
Miał nawyk przesiadywania przy posągu jednookiej wiedźmy, ponieważ tam, z niewiadomych dla niego przyczyn, lepiej mu się myślało. A może czuł się lepiej z powodu tego, że mógł zawsze wyskoczyć do Hogsmeade, gdzie nikt by go nie szukał w środku tygodnia? Jakby nie było, James potrafił przesiedzieć nawet godzinę wpatrując się w paskudne, kamienne oblicze, a jego myśli, niczym tłuczek, odbijały się od jednej ścianki czaszki do drugiej. Niby starał się zastanawiać nad tym, co zrobić z Regulusem. Coraz częściej myślał o tym, by go zobliviatować, ale to byłoby mało gryfońskie. 

  
— Potter. 

  
Jim o mało nie dostał zawału, słysząc swoje nazwisko tak nagle, wyrwany ze swoich niby-rozmyślań. O mało nie dostał go drugi raz, gdy okazało się, że obok niego przysiadł się Regulus. 

  
— Black. 

  
— Skoro już obaj wiemy, jak się nazywamy, to może pójdziemy porozmawiać w bardziej ustronne miejsce? — Uśmiech Regulusa był jadowity, a przynajmniej James odniósł takie wrażenie, patrząc na jego wykrzywione wargi. 

  
Nie protestował i pozwolił się zaprowadzić do pustej sali. W środku spodziewał się co najmniej tuzina Ślizgonów, którzy zamierzaliby go zbić na kwaśne jabłko, ale oprócz nich w środku nie było żywej duszy. Chyba, że kryli się pod pelerynami-niewidkami. 

  
Regulus usiadł na zdezelowanej ławce, majtając lekko prawą nogą i patrząc na Jamesa wyczekująco. Potter nie miał bladego pojęcia, od czego mogliby zacząć rozmowę i właściwie o czym rozmawiać, więc zapobiegawczo milczał. 

  
Black zacmokał. 

  
— Gdzie się podziała twoja gryfońska odwaga, Potter? Czyżby została w moim pokoju? — zapytał uprzejmie, przekręcając głowę w bok. James nadal nie był w stanie wykrzesać z siebie niczego, co nie byłoby uznane za wulgarne. — Dlaczego to zrobiłeś, Potter? 

  
— Co takiego? 

  
— Dlaczego mnie pocałowałeś? Widzisz, praktycznie się nie znamy. Oprócz tego, że nienawidzę cię za to, że ukradłeś mi brata, nie żywię do ciebie żadnych innych uczuć, więc czuję się skonfundowany tym całym zajściem — wytłumaczył spokojnym, rzeczowym tonem. 

  
— Nikogo nie ukradłem — zaprzeczył od razu James, zaciskając ręce w pięści. — Przynajmniej nie umyślnie. — Spojrzenie Regulusa zrobiło się chłodne jak tęczówki Syriusza. — A co do tego, co zaszło w twoim pokoju... 

  
— Pocałowałeś mnie, Potter. Nazywajmy rzeczy po imieniu. 

  
— … po prostu nie chciałem, byś krzyczał. Nie było mi na rękę, byś obudził całe dormitorium — skłamał gładko, wkładając ręce do kieszeni. — To wszystko. 

  
— Wszystko, mówisz... — Regulus zszedł z ławki, która zaskrzypiała przy tym okrutnie i podszedł do Jamesa. — A co, jeżeli zrobię to? 

  
Regulus zbliżył swoją twarz do jamesowej, dotykając ustami jego ust. Profilaktycznie, przytrzymał jego głowę ręką, by Gryfon mu nie uciekł i by chociaż przez chwilę poczuł się tak samo zażenowany i zaskoczony jak Regulus tamtego wieczoru. 

  
James rozpadł się na atomy, a zwoje w jego mózgu całkiem się przepaliły. Pierwszym odruchem było cofnięcie głowy do tyłu, ale ta opcja była niedostępna dla jego pakietu. Powoli poddawał się pod naporem miękkich warg Regulusa Blacka. W pewnym momencie zapomniał już nawet o psie ogrodnika. Złapał Regulusa za kołnierz idealnie wyprasowanej koszuli i oddał pocałunek. Naparł na jego ciało całą swoją siłą, aż Black musiał się cofnąć i oprzeć pośladkami o brzeg ławki. 

  
Były dwie opcje. Albo całowali się wieczność, albo trwało to dosłownie chwilę. James skłaniał się ku pierwszej opcji. 

  
— Teraz też chciałeś mi zamknąć usta? — James przeklął pod nosem. — Nie powiem, dość skuteczny sposób. 

  
♠  


  
James atakuje wargi Regulusa z taką agresywnością, jakby Black był jego wrogiem a nie... tego jeszcze nie ustalili, bo przecież na razie się dopiero całowali, więc ich relację można by podciągnąć pod skomplikowaną. Regulus szarpie jego włosy, wykręcając głowę Jamesa pod takimi kątami, na jakie ma ochotę i jak mu wygodnie. James kąsa jego wargi przy każdym mocniejszym pociągnięciu, ale Regulus zdaje się tym nie przejmować, bo przecież jeszcze nie widzi swoich czerwonych i spuchniętych ust. Dopiero jak zobaczy, to się zdenerwuje, ale na razie James ma pełną swobodę w dalszych posunięciach i wykorzystuje okazje, jak to ma w zwyczaju. 

  
♠  


  
— Pies ogrodnika? — pyta któregoś razu Regulus, siedząc okrakiem na jego kolanach, machając nogami niczym mały chłopiec i patrząc na niego zaciekawionym wzrokiem. 

  
—Tak. Dokładnie z tym mi się kojarzy Syriusz — wyznaje zawstydzony Jim, drapiąc się po lekko szorstkim policzku i zezując gdzieś w bok. Obraz ma lekko rozmazany, ponieważ Regulus zabrał mu okulary i trzyma je właśnie na swojej głowie, zabawnie odgarniając przy tym grzywkę. 

  
Regulus zaczyna się radośnie śmiać, odchylając lekko do tyłu i prostując nogi. James czuje na udach jego kości kulszowe i napięte mięśnie. Oglądanie rozbawionego chłopaka sprawia mu przyjemność. 

  
— O tak, to bardzo adekwatne. Wiesz, że Blackowie maja w herbie psa? — Jim unosi brew. — Charta. Dokładnie dwa. 

  
— Dlatego to takie zabawne? 

  
— Po części. Bardziej bawi mnie znaczenie tego powiedzenia. _Sam nie weźmie i komuś nie da._  


  
— Chciałbyś, by Syriusz cię pocałował? — James pyta na poły poważnie, na poły żartobliwie. Nauczył się już, że Blackowie różnią się znacząco od innych ludzi, jeżeli chodzi o więzy rodzinne. Zdecydowanie nie powinien wchodzić w pokrewieństwo rodziców Syriusza i Regulusa. 

  
— Syriusz mnie całował już nie raz — wyznaje swobodnie Regulus, obejmując szyję Jamesa rękami. James robi oczy wielkie jak spodki od talerzy. — Jak byliśmy mali. Całował mnie w czoło, gdy się uderzyłem. W kolano, gdy sobie je zdarłem. Nawet w paluszek, gdy sobie go przytrzasnąłem drzwiami — wylicza powoli, mówiąc całkiem poważnym głosem. 

  
— Ej! Przecież dobrze wiesz, że nie o to mi chodziło! 

  
— Nie sprecyzowałeś o jakie pocałunki chodzi — odpowiada luźno Regulus i całuje Jamesa. 

  
A wtedy do pustej salki, w której się spotykali od jakiegoś czasu, wchodzi Syriusz. 

  
♠  


  
Żaden z nich go nie zauważył, tak zajęci byli sobą, dopóki Syriusz zdrowo nie trzasnął drzwiami, nie przemierzył w kilku susach dzielącej ich kolejności i nie zrzucił Regulusa z kolan Jamesa. Uderzył Pottera z taką siłą, że z jego nosa momentalnie poleciała krew i coś nieprzyjemnie chrupnęło. 

  
— Już nie żyjesz, James! 

  
Syriusz rzucił się na niego z pięściami z zamiarem okładania _byłego_ przyjaciela do nieprzytomności. I pewnie by to zrobił, gdyby zaklęcie nie odrzuciło go na sąsiednią ławkę. Regulus stał na rozstawionych nogach, z lewą z przodu i ręką wyciągniętą z różdżką. Gdyby James nie miał tak zamazanego obrazu, mógłby sprawdzić czy jego palec wskazujący przylega płasko do powierzchni różdżki tak, jak w jego wyobrażeniach. 

  
— Nie zbliżaj się do niego, Syriuszu. 

  
— Na łeb wam padło!? Bawicie się w jakieś mizianki po pustych klasach, gdy nie patrzę? O to wam chodzi? By mnie, kurwa, zranić?! — Syriusz miotał się po sali, celując do Regulusa ze swojej różdżki, a między nimi próbował zebrać się James, który miał trudności z zatamowaniem krwotoku. 

  
— Syriuszu... — podjął spokojnym, acz chłodnym tonem Rogacz. 

  
— Długo się już tam zabawiacie? No powiedz mi, Jim – długo już, kurwa twoja mać, ruchasz mojego brata? No, przyznaj się! Bez strachu, z uwagi na wieloletnią przyjaźń, zabiję cię szybko i bezboleśnie — zagroził starszy Black, dla odmiany celując teraz w Jamesa. 

  
— Syriuszu — tym razem odezwał się Regulus, upominając brata. 

  
— A co ty masz mi do powiedzenia? Co? Podoba ci się dawanie dupy? A może to kolejny sposób, by coś mi udowodnić? Nie krępuj się, Reg, słucham cię bardzo uważnie w tej chwili! 

  
— Wiec pogódź się z tym, że nie wszystko kręci się wokół ciebie. Że żaden z nas nie robi czegoś, mając przed oczami twój obraz i traktując jak jakiegoś bożka, do którego trzeba wznosić modły i prosić o pozwolenie na wyjście do łazienki. Spadaj stąd i idź wkurzać się gdzie indziej, bo ani ja, ani James nie mamy ochoty wysłuchiwać twoich marnych teorii spiskowych wziętych z powietrza. Mam ci pokazać drzwi czy w końcu się ruszysz? 

  
James nigdy nie widział Regulusa wzburzonego. Młodszy Black był przeciwieństwem swojego brata, przysłowiową oazą spokoju, kiedy ten drugi był niczym Wezuwiusz podczas erupcji. 

  
Syriusz obrzucił ich obu niechętnym spojrzeniem przesyconym nienawiścią i przemaszerował do drzwi. Znów nimi trzasnął, tym razem na tyle mocno, że o mało nie wypadły z zawiasów. 

  
— James, wszystko w porządku? — Regulus kucnął przy nim i zatamował krwawienie machnięciem różdżki. — Zaboli — ostrzegł i naprostował Jamesowi nos. Gryfon rzucił kurwą bez świadomości. Obiecał Regulusowi, że nie będzie przy nim przeklinał, ponieważ Blacka to raziło. Tym razem Ślizgon tego nie skomentował. — Nie przejmuj się nim, niedługo mu przejdzie. 

  
— Łatwo ci mówić. Nie śpisz tuż obok niego — mruknął James, dotykając delikatnie nadal obolałego nosa. 

  
— Mam z tobą spać dzisiaj, byś się nie bał mojego złego i niedobrego brata? 

  
To była myśl. 

  
♠  


  
Jim przemycił Regulusa do sypialni pod peleryną i grubo po ciszy nocnej. Życzył Lunatykowi dobrej nocy i, tak jak Syriusz, zaciągnął wszystkie kotary swojego łóżka. 

  
Reg rzucił _Mufiliato_ , które stosowali ostatnio dosyć często i położył się na pościeli Gryfona w całkiem czarnej piżamie. Zmarszczył swój arystokratyczny nos, rozglądając się po czerwonej pościeli, poduszkach i kotarach. 

  
— Czerwony wywołuje podświadomie gniew — wyjaśnił Jamesowi, patrząc krytycznie na jego łóżko. — Nic dziwnego, że Syriusz zachowuje się jak ranny pies. 

  
— A co wywołuje zielony? 

  
— Zielony uspokaja. Nie działa tylko na moją matkę i brata. 

  
— Jaka jest twoja matka? — zapytał Jim, układając się wygodnie i patrząc na profil Regulusa. Miał mało informacji o rodzinie Blacków, ponieważ Syriusz nigdy nie był zbyt wylewny w tym temacie. 

  
— Trochę jak niższa, damska wersja Syriusza, tylko ze ślizgońskimi poglądami. Są do siebie naprawdę podobni, ale nigdy nie próbuj im tego powiedzieć, bo dostaniesz w twarz rodową klątwą i Morgana wie, co wtedy z ciebie zostanie — przestrzegł go, Regulus, machając nogami. — Podejrzewam, że głównie dlatego się tak często kłócą. A raczej kłócili. 

  
— A co do tych ślizgońskich poglądów... — podjął temat James, ale Regulus pokręcił tylko głową rozbawiony. — No co? 

  
— Naprawdę chcesz rozmawiać o preferencjach politycznych mojej rodziny, gdy leżę w twoim łóżku? Gryfoni... 

  
James pokraśniał na policzkach a nawet na uszach. 

  
— A o czym chciałbyś rozmawiać? 

  
— W ogóle nie chcę mówić, Jim, i chcę, byś również przestał. 

  
Bez żadnego zaproszenia Regulus usiadł na nim okrakiem i pocałował. James odetchnął głębiej i wczepił ręce w jego ciemne włosy. Były tak miękkie, jak sobie wyobrażał. Regulus odsunął się na chwilę, by zdjąć mu okulary i odłożyć na szafkę nocną, na Mapę Huncwotów. Ku uldze Jamesa, był bardziej zajęty nim, niż tym, czym się otaczał, bo Potter przed wyjściem zapomniał dezaktywować mapy, a Regulusowi wiedza o jej istnieniu do szczęścia nie była potrzebna. 

  
Teraz potrzebny był mu ni mniej ni więcej, jak James Charlus Potter. 

  
♠  


  
— Spałeś z nim? 

  
Syriusz odważył się na rozmowę dopiero po niespełna dwóch tygodniach i zrobił to na Historii Magii, gdy w klasie jeszcze panował gwar, zanim wszyscy ułożyli się do snu. James bawił się pod ławką skradzionym zniczem. 

  
— Tak. 

  
Black syknął pod nosem niczym prawdziwy wąż. Przerażające. 

  
— I dalej będziesz z nim sypiać? — Bardzo możliwe, że było to pytanie retoryczne, ale James postanowił na nie odpowiedzieć. 

  
— Nie. Rozstaliśmy się. Jeżeli można tak powiedzieć, bo nigdy nie byliśmy razem — wyznał. 

  
Syriusz długo marszczył brwi, zanim zapytał. 

  
— Dlaczego. 

  
— Ponieważ Regulus ma na ramieniu Mroczny Znak. 


End file.
